Ravished
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Some time after Trigon was banished, Raven has an odd dream aboutan individual. The result? Boom! The dream figure points to his own emergence from another realm, but is he friend or foe? And why does he make the grey titan's power surge?


I do not own Teen Titans.

**Ravished**

Ravished. That was the closest word she could think of to describe herself without going into a long description that still would not do it justice.

He hadn't even touched her yet and she felt ripped apart by pleasure. Pleasure so immense, so deep, so...pure that to compare it to the highest form of physical pleasure, that fleeting, agonizingly short orgasm, would be like comparing the earth to the universe.

He hadn't even looked at her yet and she felt beautiful. No, not just beautiful but **_ethereal_**. She felt as if she radiated that sought after glory of physcal perfection in such a fashion that the Greek Gods of old would be humbled by her smile.

He hadn't even spoke to her yet and she was in rapt attention. Every twitch, and pulse, and shiver was observed with such intensity that some might assume that if she were to take her violet eyes off of him she would die.

She began to feel that might be true.

His hand reached out and cupped her face.

His eyes opened, revealing silver, reflective oceans.

He spoke one word, one name, "Raven..."

**BOOM!!**

Raven snapped awake at the sound of an explosion the likes of which she had never heard before. It rocked the world around her nearly as much as the world inside her had been rocked by that dream.

When she woke for the noise she was expecting the Titan Alert Siren and an attack, in the city or on the tower itself.

She was not expecting to find herself hovering in the area where her room _used to be_, naked as a jaybird, and covered in sweat.

The part of T-tower that housed her room was _gone_. In what was, if measured, a perfectly spherical area around her nothing was left except the still smoldering edges of the tower and a rapidly fading whisp of black and white flame. All of her belongings, books, magic trinkets, heirlooms, _clothes,_ were gone.

Before the grey titan could further analyze the situation her friends and allies came running from their individual corners of the tower to check on their fellow.

"Raven!" They shouted simultaneously.

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg came on to the scene with worried looks on their faces that changed into a myriad of expressions that, had the situation been different, Raven might have laughed at.

Robin turned red and quickly about faced.

Cyborg did similar except he did not blush though he appeared thoroughly ashamed of the free peak he'd gotten.

Beastboy spouted a jet of blood from his nose and passed out, almost making the grey girl role her eyes.

Starfire turned red, made a high pitched sound of surprise, and rushed to cover Raven's form, taking Robin's cape for the effort. It was a nice thought, even if the short cloth would only hide as much as a towel tied provocatively around her frame.

Thirty minutes later, after a proper outfit was found(Consisting of a white button up shirt with long sleeves, and black dress pants from Robins Civy closet.), Raven was explaining what happened, or was she thought happened. The dream and what happened were obviously connected. The dream had caused her emotions to run rampant like never before resulting in the distruction of every solid, inanimate object withing a thirty foot radius from her naval. But why didn't she feel drained?

Robin theorized that it was a surge of sorts, an increase in her powers after the Trigon incident. Raven shot that down by saying that, even with the threat of her father gone, she still closely monitored her powers to keep a tight hold on them and there was no sinificant increase in their potency that could explain it.

Starfire tried to console her of the loss of her posessions.

"It's okay," Raven said in her usual monotone drawl, "Most of my things are easily replaced. Though a few of those books were one of a kind, I'll be able to find others to replace them with knowledge just as useful.."

Cyborg stated that he'd get to work right away on rebuilding her room, this time with absorption panels to prevent a repeat performance destroying another chunk of the tower.

Beastboy, who had been silent the whole time, asked the million dollar question.

"So... Who was the dude in your dream?"

"I..." dark energy crackled around the grey titan in her reminiscence of the silver eyed male and she had to close her eyes briefly to focus on controling her magic before continuing, "I don't know."

Robin went on to ask for a better discription of the guy from her dream. He said it was likely, with such a strong reaction to the dream of him, that he was real. He doubted her powers would react so violently to a boy created soley in her subconscious.

"All I can remember were his eyes," Raven said, a light blush coloring her grey cheeks, "They were silver... and reflective, almost like looking into a mirror."

Robin nodded, "Not much to go on, but unique enough to be able to locate some kind of info if there is any on him."

After that they all went back to bed, seeing as it was still only one in the morning. Raven situated herself in a spare room. It was near the area her old room used to be and all she had to doo was use a bit of magic to change the bed to her liking and conjure curtains thing enough to block out the rays from the sun and she would be ready to go back to sleep.

Except for the fact that her mind was still on Him. On His eyes. On the way He made her feel.

"Who are you?" She asked aloud. As expected she received no answer, but saying it out loud seemed to settle her emotions. Raven simply lay there afterwards, staring at the ceiling, trying to solve this new mystery.

Eventually she did fall back to sleep, but it seemed as if she had only closed her eyes when His voice echoes through the room and she was awake again.

"Raven."

Luckily this time his voice didn't invoke an explosion from her powers. Instead it seemed that His voice was warning her as only seconds after she woke, lurching into a sitting position and sweating profusely just as before, the siren began blearing.

With a quick change of clothes into a blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans Raven met the rest of the Titans in the main room.

"Someone is attacking the Natural History museum!" Robin summed up the situation before ordering the team to move out. Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire took to the air. Cyborg and Robin left the tower in their own vehichles.

It wasn't very long at all before the team had reached the museum. It turned out to be some no-name thieves. They were good, but in Jump City they were just not up to snuff. Raven found one and, after grabbing a tight hold over her magic sent it out to capture one of four thieves in the museum.

A bubble of black wrapped around the man and pulled him into the floor, transporting him through the shadows into the custody of the police. Raven sighed a little in boredom and teleported to the front of the museum where Cyborg was waiting. The tall titan had one of the thieves by the back of his shirt.

A few seconds later Beastboy dragged on out by the arm in his gorilla form, followed shortly by Robin and Starfire, robin carrying one of the thieves out cold over his shoulder.

After all four were cuffed and carted off the Titans returned to their tower. Upon entering the tower Robin questioned Raven.

"Did anything happen? Anything different in any way?" He was, of course, inquiring about her powers. He still believed that the explosion was the result of an upgrade.

Raven shook her head negatively as she spoke, picking at the fabric of the blue civilian shirt she was wearing, "Nothing, absolutey nothing. No surges, no enhanced control. Nothing."

Robin frowned and placed his hand on his chin in thought as he walked away, mumbling this and that to himself. He stopped before he got too far however.

"Have you remembered anything else about the figure from your dream?"

"No..." she looked out the window of the main living area, "Nothing except His eyes."

Raven made her way to her new room, seeing Cyborg working on the frame work for rebuilding her old room.

"Hey, Rae," He waved as she passed, stopping what he was doing momentarily, "I'll need you to come by the garage later to find out which kind of metal is most resistant to your powers and see if we can supe it up, a'ight?"

Raven nodded to him. She finally made it through the door to her temporary room and sat on the bed cross legged, beginning the chant that aided in her meditation.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

She hadn't needed nearly as much meditation since Trigon had been banished from the Earth Realm, but old habbits die hard, and this one was particularly relaxing. Exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Hello, Raven," It was His voice again.

Raven's eyes snapped open and found herself not in a spare room of the T-tower, but hovering a few feet over the sands of a tropical beach. The sky was black and speckled with stars. The moon, hovering over an ocean silvered by its glow, seemed exaggerated in size. The salt waters lapped softly at the sands, adding a subtle, peaceful ambience to the scene.

And there He was, standing a few feet from the grey titan, His silver eyes shining in the darkness. Just like last time they were all she could make any true definition of. Every other detail about Him was shrouded in darkness. No more like the rest of Him was _made_ of darkness.

Despite how disturbing that thought may seeem if one looked into the symbolism of it, Raven felt at ease, if curious, around Him.

"Who are you?" She asked, noticing that He was tall, perhaps standing just even with Cyborg's shoulder.

"I can't tell you," He said and she noticed His voice lacked substance, "Not until you can see me." She could clearly make out the words, but she couldn't hear if he had an accent, if he had a lisp, or even if he had a barritone or a soprano voice.

"Am I not seeing you now?"

He smiled, though she wasn't sure how she could tell, and replied with, "Yes but not all of me. You can see that I am tall and the color of my eyes, but a person is made up of more than just these two things, Raven."

Raven had to concede the point to Him.

"What _can_ I call you then, if not by your name."

He placed a hand to his chin and seemed to think for a moment.

"Have you heard of the children's show Power Rangers?"

Raven gave the guy a deadpan look and said in an almost threatening tone, "You had better not say you want to be called Black Ranger."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, not that. But close. One of the original Rangers' had a civilian form called Tommy Oliver. How about until you can see me you call me Oliver?"

Raven stared at the darkened figure, debating wether or not to except something so... uncomplicated for an alias. It was not what she was used to. She decided that she actually liked this better than the dark and foreboding or worse for a nickname.

"I have a few more questions."

"And I have answers," Oliver said with a playful grin.

"Where are we?"

"I... am elsewhere, though I wont be for too long. You are still in your new room. This place," he gestured to the scenery, "Is a place I'd like to visit someday. It was in a brochure I saw for Hawaii."

"Why can't I see all of you?"

"Because you haven't accepted me."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver gave a light sigh as he rubbed a hand through his hair, "I can't really explain it to you. It's not allowed. Part of the deal is that you have to work certain things out for yourself. This is one of them." He looked toward the moon briefly before dawning a sad smile, "I'm afraid I have to go now, Raven, but we'll talk again soon, when you can see more of me."

Oliver took a step forward, lifted her chin in one hand to look directl into his silver eyes, and smiled honestly at her, "Good luck."

"Wha-"

Raven was pulled out of her meditative trance by the Siren ringing through the tower again. Raven let out a disappointed sigh, and prepared to go find out what the problem was, her mind filing away the entire encounter for later study.

+--- End Chapter One---+

A/N: First off, no this is not a Power Rangers Crossover. Two, I don't know if Oliver qualifies as a Gary Stu character, please inform me if you know. Third, You all know almost as much about Oliver as I do. The only thing I know more than you is his chosen style of clothing and that leaves a lot to discover along the way.

If you have questions or suggestions please feel free to post them in a Review. I'll reply ASAP to any questions I receive if they pertain to the story.


End file.
